Twist In My Timeline
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: January 1st 2005, Rose came across the dying tenth Doctor. After he told her she'd have a really great year, she saw him collapse and went to help him. Only, that wasn't meant to happen... She's now caught up in new adventures and thrills; past and future
1. The End Of Time: Timeline Changes

**Twist In My Timeline**

**Rose's POV (Point Of View)**

I headed back to my flat, wanting to get out of the snow. It was cold and I was tired. I'd probably be shattered in the morning. Thank God I wasn't hung over. If I was, my mother might go nuts, considering I'm only nineteen.

I'd almost reached the door to the building, where my flat was located. Then I heard someone groan in pain. I suddenly turned, noticing it was a man dressed in a long brown coat, a brown suit, followed by white All Star Converses. He looked around his late thirties. I couldn't see him clearly. He stood in the shadows.

"You alright, mate?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Too much to drink?" I wondered.

"Something like that," he told me.

"Maybe it's time you went home," I advised.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Anyway, Happy New Year," I said.

"And you," he responded.

I turned and continued towards the door. Then he asked, "What year is this?"

I turned towards him, with a small grin on my face.

"Blimey, how much have you had?"

"Well…"

"2005, January 1st," I explained.

"2005," he repeated.

I gave a small nod.

"Tell you what, I bet you're gonna have a really great year."

When he told me this, for a moment, I thought he looked like he had tears in his eyes. I was sure I was imagining.

"Yeah," I said, smiling and hoping he'd be right.

He gave me another small smile and I nodded again.

"See ya," I told him.

I sprinted for the door, smiling, where I still saw him standing in the darkness.

Almost at the top of the staircase, I glanced out of the window, suddenly seeing that man I'd spoke to, stagger slowly away from the building. Oh God, he looked more than drunk. I went back downstairs, hoping I was right. Suddenly, I witnessed him collapse in the middle of the snow! I was right! This man was seriously ill with something. On instinct, I sprinted down the rest of the staircase, hurrying towards the door. I dashed outside, running towards him.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I called, hurrying over.

He slowly stood up. I saw how much he struggled.

"I'm fine. It's okay, go home."

I could clearly see he wasn't okay. He continued in the direction he was heading for.

"Look, let me help you," I insisted.

He seemed to ignore me. Typical _men_, trying to show they're alright. Anyway, this bloke wasn't fooling me. I wanted to help him and do the right thing. What was the harm in that? Mum told me it was best to help someone in trouble.

Before he left the corner of my eye, I finally noticed where he was heading; a big blue police box. And it seemed to belong to him. I was so confused. Why was he heading inside a police box? Maybe he was a policeman, but he didn't seem like one. Considering my curiosity was high, I decided to follow him again. This was all on my instincts as I followed behind him.

As soon as he went inside his police box, I sprinted inside, behind him. Then my mouth fell open. The room was brownish-gold and bloody huge! Its design was certainly out of this world.

I didn't have time to turn back, as the bloke seemed to make it move with the controls, and I didn't think I'd be at the Powell Estate for much longer. I noticed the bloke looked really depressed as he moped around this odd room. He was breathing heavily, like he was about to break down, and I saw glowing gold coming from his hands and face. Suddenly, he looked up, realising I was there.

"What's going on? What's happening?" I asked, feeling the worry in my voice.

"Rose, step back!" he yelled at me in desperation.

I became more terrified. How could he know my name? I've never met this man before! Not ever! Before I could find the right words to say, I heard him tremble in sadness as he looked deep into my eyes saying, "I don't want to go?"

Seconds later, he burst with the golden glow, which dazzled my eyes. Worst of all, that glow from him damaged the room badly, _very _badly. It burst with fire and the flames flew everywhere. I screamed in fear and had to jump out of the way, when one of the towering stands collapsed in my direction. I don't know why I jumped. I was going to die anyway. There was no way I'd survive this, and I'd never been so terrified in my life!

Looking back at the man, the golden glow still flowed from his body. Suddenly, I heard a new voice yelling out, and the glow faded. Then there was a completely new face standing in front of me. He had the same suit as the other bloke. Or was he the other bloke? I really didn't know. You _don't_ get replaced like _that_. It's not normal. Anyway, this younger man seemed quite dazed out, looking around in wonder. He jerked as a piece of debris went flying. Then he looked at himself.

"Legs, I've still got legs," he said, pulling his knee up and kissing it.

He continued to explore his body, as if it were something new.

"Arms, hands, fingers; lots of fingers. Ears; yes ears. Chin; oh blimey! Hair."

He gasped, sounding horrified.

"I'm a girl!"

This made me grin, as he continued rambling in horror.

"No, no. I'm not a girl."

He turned to me.

"Am I a girl?"

I shook my head. He pulled a lock of his hair down, seeing it with his eyes.

"AND STILL NOT GINGER!"

Blimey, I wondered how long he's wanted to have red hair for. It wasn't long before he began rambling again.

"There's something else, something important. I'm…I'm –"

I was about to give him the right words, but the sparks flew about, making him realise the answer.

"I'm crashing!"

More debris collapsed and he tugged on my hand, pulling me towards him. Worst of all, he was smiling with joy! He was crazy! We were going to get killed in what could possibly be a matter of moments. He continued to hold my hand as we went plummeting to our deaths. He finally yelled, "GERONIMO!"

**A/N: ****First chapter. Please review. More coming soon.**


	2. The Eleventh Hour: Learning New Things

**Twist In My Timeline – Chapter 2**

**Rose's POV**

As we headed for our doom, I was still panicking. The man hadn't _totally_ realised the danger until we'd jerked again violently. I was sent crashing to the ground and the man was sent right outside the front doors of this odd place. When I shot up, realising he was only holding onto the floor, with all his strength, I knew I had to try and help him. By avoiding the sparks, turbulence and keeping my balance, I attempted to stumble over to the doors to help him. Eventually I did.

"Take my hand, I'll pull you back in," I said.

"No, just hold on, I can do it," he insisted.

My God, he was struggling. But he seemed to be doing well.

"Do your best to keep yourself safe," he explained.

"We're gonna die anyway!" I pointed out.

"No way, I'm not letting that happen. If we die here, especially _you_, then there'll be complications," he told me.

What did he mean by _complications_? More than just having to tell mum and Mickey what happened? Is that what he meant?

Sparks continued to fly from the console. The man used some strange device to alter it, making the place jerk, almost making him fall again.

"You alright?" I called, realising _that_ may have been the most stupid question to ask, especially in _this_ situation we were stuck in.

We'd missed hitting Big Ben by a few inches. The man and I were both pleased about that, knowing some of the panic was over. However, I knew this wouldn't delay dying. Death would face us in the end. Everyone knew that.

I finally helped the man climb back into the room. He closed the doors, leaning against them.

"Thanks," he panted.

Suddenly, the place jerked violently again and we were falling faster. The adrenaline surged inside me and I felt how fast my heart was racing.

It must have been a matter of moments or seconds, but the place hit the ground, falling on its side. The man and I were sent flying forward. I hit my head, and then fell into the man's arms, and my vision became filled with darkness.

When I woke up, I didn't recognise my surroundings. I wasn't back home. Instead I'd woken up in someone else's house; someone else's living room. It was large, dark and quite homely. Then I felt my head. Worst of all, it was throbbing in pain and I was soaking wet, all the way through. I took a deep breath, realising I smelt of chlorine. That place couldn't have had a swimming pool, could it? I was highly confused, not quite remembering how I got here, why my head hurt, or why I was so wet.

The worst of the dizziness wore off and I stood up slowly. I had to hold onto the arm of the sofa, as my legs kept wobbling like jelly. Eventually, I could walk, without using the objects to support me, making my way out of the hallway. Here, I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I headed over to see what was going on. I opened the door slowly, seeing a young girl, about seven, with red hair, in a night dress, sitting at the table with a young man, in his late 20s, wearing a shirt, tie and trousers, followed by white Converse shoes. I looked closer at the man, finally recognising him, as my memory came back. He was with me when his box or ship or whatever it was crashed. It was likely he'd carried me inside, and his clothes were damp with the chlorine water, just like mine.

"What's going on?" I asked.

I peered around the kitchen, seeing the towering pile of washing up. But my jaw fell open when I saw the man was eating fish fingers, and dipping them in a large bowl of custard! I'd never seen something that gross in my life. However, he seemed to make the girl giggle. The both of them looked up at me when they heard me asking.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Amelia Pond."

"The Doctor?" I questioned.

"Yes, that's me," he added.

"That's all he told me," Amelia said, "And he's funny."

She smiled. I thought he was creepy, considering he knew my name. And I wanted to know how.

"Doctor, can I talk to you?" I asked, firmly.

He looked hesitant but he finally spoke.

"Yeah, sure."

I sat down at the end of the table, between the Doctor and Amelia.

"How do you know who I am?" I questioned, "How do you know my name is Rose?"

I began to choke on my words, feeling fractionally frightened.

"Rose Tyler, I – "

"Have you been stalking me? Because if you have, then that's just sick!"

"I _haven't_ been stalking you," he told me.

"Then how do you know me?" I cried.

"I met you in the future," the Doctor explained, "Or I would've if you hadn't followed me into the TARDIS."

"So that was you who did the freaky glowing thing," I realised, "And who damaged _that_ place."

"That 'freaky glow thing' is called regenerating," the Doctor said, "Timelords change when they're dying. Their way of healing themselves."

"You're an alien!" Amelia said, excitedly.

"Oh my God," I muttered.

"That TARDIS of mine can travel anywhere though time and space," the Doctor told us, "Rose, you would've met me later and become my travelling companion."

He gave me a truthful look in his eyes. This was a lot for me to take in, but I was beginning to trust him. Amelia certainly did. We sat silently for a short moment and then the Doctor turned back to Amelia, continuing a conversation they'd been having while I was unconscious in the living room.

"Lets see this crack in your bedroom wall you mentioned," the Doctor suggested to Amelia, "It must be one scary crack."

Knowing the Doctor is different from Amelia and me, for some reason, I suspected the crack in the wall might also be different. I wasn't sure why. Perhaps my imagination was getting the better of me.

When Amelia lead the Doctor upstairs to her bedroom, I followed close behind them. We went inside Amelia's room and the Doctor looked at an apple, noticing it had a face made on it. Amelia gave that apple to the Doctor.

"My mum used to make those all the time," Amelia explained.

"She sounds good, your mum," the Doctor said, "I'll save this for later."

I smiled.

Then the Doctor examined the large crack in the wall closely.

"It's not in the wall, it's everywhere. It doesn't seem to go all the way though," he realised, "Two parts of space and time we should never have touched, pressed together right in the wall of Amelia's bedroom."

"That's odd," I said.

He picked up a glass, tipping the last amount of water out, and placed the glass up against the wall. The Doctor placed his ear on the other side of the glass.

"Can you hear that?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, the voices," Amelia replied.

"There's voices on the other side?" I questioned, "But how? It's only one large house."

The Doctor gained focus on the voices located on the other side. Amelia and I heard their faint echoes.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," the Doctor said.

"That's what I heard," Amelia added, "What does it mean?"

"On the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost the prisoner," the Doctor replied.

"_Who's_ saying that Prisoner Zero escaped?" I asked him.

"We'll find out," the Doctor said, "And when grown-ups tell you everything is going to be fine…well…everything is going to be fine."

He took that small strange device out of his pocket, which he'd used earlier. The Doctor looked at me, seeing that I was wondering what the device was.

"This is my sonic screwdriver," he explained.

Then he turned back to the wall, pointing the sonic screwdriver right at it. I stood behind the Doctor while Amelia held onto his other hand. The three of us watched as the crack in the wall opened large and wide, showing a dark desolate place.

"Hello," the Doctor called out, "Hello."

Suddenly, a large eye shot down, looking around, before stopping to face the three of us. We'd jerked slightly with shock.

"What's that?" Amelia whispered.

"Oh my God, that's an eye!" I suddenly said, shocked.

Then the crack in Amelia's wall closed.

"See, I knew it would close," the Doctor mentioned.

"Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asked.

"No," the Doctor replied, "I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard, whatever it was, it sent me a message, psychic paper. But why tell us. Unless…it escaped through here."

"Then this might cause danger for anyone else, not just us!" I realised.

"Rose Tyler, good observing!" the Doctor said, enthusiastically.

Suddenly the Doctor raced downstairs and back outside towards his TARDIS. I followed behind him and Amelia came downstairs with a packed suitcase, wearing her red hat and blue boots.

"Rose, Amelia, I'll be five minutes," the Doctor explained, "I promise."

"I think I should come with you," I told him truthfully, "Considering I ended up with you by mistake, you're stuck with me, Doctor."

This made him and Amelia grin. The Doctor and me climbed onto the edge of the TARDIS. The Doctor jumped in and his words of 'Geronimo' echoed around us. I glanced back at Amelia one last time.

"Will you be okay?" I asked her, feeling slightly guilty for leaving her on her own.

She was only seven.

"I'll be fine, Rose," she replied, "You'll only be five minutes. The Doctor said so. Anyway, good luck."

"Thanks," I said.

"Rose, come on I'll catch you," the Doctor called from inside.

Then I jumped inside the TARDIS, landing in the Doctor's arms.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. Eventually, the Doctor got the TARDIS working, causing it to dematerialise. That's when I knew we'd taken flight.

**A/N:**** More coming soon. Please review.**


	3. The Eleventh Hour: Arriving Back Late

**Twist In My Timeline – Chapter 3**

**Rose's POV**

Since the TARDIS was damaged, it was difficult to keep control, but the Doctor managed to do this, and he finally made sure the TARDIS landed upright when we arrived back in Amelia's garden. Then we headed outside and that's when I noticed a difference. It was daylight! I think the Doctor and I had misplaced our timing skills. He was about to run off when I decided to tell him.

"I think we've been gone for more than 5 minutes."

"Amazing," he retorted sarcastically, "Well I hope it was nothing more than a few hours. Now can we stop bickering and find Amelia? Prisoner Zero is still here."

The both of us sprinted to the front door, realising it was locked. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to get the door open, after he suffered from a few struggles. Then we raced inside and sprinted up the stairs.

"Amelia, Prisoner Zero is still here!" the Doctor called.

"Can you here me?" I asked, as I called out, "It's Rose!"

I heard footsteps behind us. As we turned around, the Doctor and I were suddenly struck, and knocked unconscious. My vision faded as I went falling to the floor.

I felt so dizzy as I re-awoke. I turned my head, seeing the Doctor was handcuffed to a radiator. He was now conscious. Then we realised we were being watched by a young policewoman. She was speaking on her radio and her hair was clipped up.

"Hold on, where's Amelia?" I wondered.

"Amelia Pond?" the woman questioned.

"Yes, Amelia. She's a little Scottish girl," I explained, "Where is she?"

"I promised we'd be 5 minutes, but the engines were phasing, so I suppose Rose and myself went a bit too far," the Doctor added.

The woman looked up, with a look that showed we were familiar to her.

"Did something happen to her?" I asked suddenly.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," the woman explained.

"How long?" the Doctor wondered.

"Six months," she replied.

"No, no, no, we cannot be six months late. My friend, Rose, and I promised," the Doctor told her.

The woman turned away, facing the other end of the hallway.

"Sage hurry, these two know something about Amelia Pond."

She looked around the hallway in wonder. The Doctor and I soon sensed something was wrong.

"How many rooms are there?" the Doctor asked, "It will change your life if you answer the question."

"Five," she said.

"Five," I repeated.

"There's six," the Doctor corrected.

The woman and I gave him a puzzled look.

"Both of you look where you don't want to look, in the corner of your eyes. Look behind you."

We followed the Doctor's orders, turning nervously.

"But…" she began.

"That cannot be possible," I said, "But how?"

"Perception filter, I sensed it before," the Doctor told us, "It's all around the door."

"We've never noticed," I added.

"A perception filter will stop you noticing," the Doctor continued. Then he turned to the woman. "Now it's important you un-cuff me. I can help, and so can Rose."

The woman continued towards the door. She seemed so curious, like me.

"I lost the key," she mumbled.

"How could you lose it?" I asked (although _I_ wasn't handcuffed to the radiator), "Look, don't touch the door. Stay away from it."

She didn't listen. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she walked inside, ignoring my advice.

"Why does no one ever listen?" the Doctor asked, frustrated, "_You're_ also a key example of _that_, Rose. And are we just faces that no one listens to?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Then the Doctor started scrambling around in his pockets. Then, he shot me a look of panic.

"Where is it? Rose, where's my sonic screwdriver?"

"I don't know!" I replied, panicking too.

"There's nothing in here," the woman called, from the room, "Hold on, there's something silver and blue."

"That's it," I called out.

"Now get out of there," the Doctor advised.

Moments later she sprinted out screaming. She'd seen Prisoner Zero! Finally, she gave the sonic screwdriver to the Doctor and he bleeped the door, locking it. Then he fiddled with the handcuffs.

"Will the door hold it?" I asked.

"It's made of wood, the creature's terrified of it," the Doctor replied.

Suddenly we saw glowing coming from the other side of the door.

"What's it doing?" the woman asked panicking.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

"Get out, the back-up is coming, you said so," I told her.

"There's no back up," the woman said.

I gave her a shocked stare. So did the Doctor.

"The radio's fake," she continued.

"But you're a police woman," I explained.

"I'm a kissogram," she confessed.

She removed her hat, letting her hair fall free. At the same time, the door broke down, revealing a man in blue overalls, with a large dog on a chain lead, stepping forward.

"That's impossible!" I exclaimed, "But it's just –"

The Doctor interrupted me.

"No, look at the faces."

I did and so did the woman. We saw what the Doctor meant. The man had the dog's growl and I knew_ that_ could never be possible.

"Hold on, but…I'm confused here," the woman said.

"One creature disguised as two," the Doctor explained, "It's just one creature. Multiforms; and the voices were mixed up."

They opened their mouths, revealing teeth. Alien teeth! Yep, I knew that was Prisoner Zero.

"And guess what, she sent for back up," the Doctor lied, glancing at the woman.

"No she didn't," I accidentally revealed.

"That was a lie to save us," the Doctor muttered at me; then turning back to Prisoner Zero, he said, "If we did have back up, then you'd possibly have to kill us."

I opened my mouth to protest but another voice beat me to it, and it came from outside.

*"Attention, Prisoner Zero will protect the human residents or the human residents will be incinerated."

**(*I hope that was the announcement given by the Atraxi. Apologies if I made a mistake.)**

Oh my God. Whoever it was, was threatening to kill us if Prisoner Zero didn't leave. This is madness! The Doctor, the woman and myself aren't even the bad ones. We're trying to stop Prisoner Zero!

"Well we do have backup apart from the part where we're incinerated," the Doctor said.

"Oh yeah, ya reckon," I remarked sarcastically.

The warning continued. Prisoner Zero headed inside one of the other rooms. The Doctor fiddled with the handcuffs again, finally freeing his hand.

"Run," he advised.

The Doctor took hold of my hand, sweeping me off my feet, like in a fairy tale. We soared down the stairs, with the woman following behind us, and sprinted out of the door. The Doctor bleeped it and it soon locked. He suddenly turned back to the woman.

"You're a kissogram!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I am, now what's going on?" she said.

"Why did you pretend to be a police woman?" I asked.

"You two broke into my house, and the costume suited the situation," the woman replied, "Now what's going on? Tell me."

We sprinted to the TARDIS. It was still healing, with steam and vapour coming from it. The Doctor turned back to the woman.

"Your spare room is being used by an alien convict to hide in," the Doctor explained, "Others are about to incinerate your house. Are there any more questions?"

He turned back to the TARDIS, trying to open the door.

"It's still rebuilding."

"In the most inconvenient time too," I said.

"Come on," the woman told us.

She grabbed our hands and began leading us away from the house. Then the Doctor let go and ran back the other way. I watched in surprise as I followed him.

"That shed," he began.

"What about it?" I questioned.

"Rose, when we crashed, we destroyed it," the Doctor replied.

"Well I think you'll find it's new," the woman explained, "Now both of you, let's get going."

"But the new one is old, at least ten 10 years," the Doctor continued.

I looked towards the woman, seeing the surprise showing on her face. We glanced back towards the Doctor, who sniffed the shed and then licked the wood of it. I pulled a face of disgust.

"12 years. Rose and I arrived 12 years late, not six months."

"He's coming," the woman said, as I saw she was trying to change the subject.

"You said 6 months, but why?" the Doctor asked, "This is important."

"WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU SAY FIVE MINUTES!" she screamed at us.

That's when I was hit hard, and so was the Doctor. We realised the truth. The woman was Amelia. Amelia Pond.

**A/N:**** Please review. The next chapter will be on the way.**


	4. The Eleventh Hour: More Discoveries

**Twist In My Timeline – Chapter 4**

**Rose's POV**

"Come on," Amelia said.

She took hold of our hands, leading the Doctor and I out of her garden. We ran onto a street and up the hill, eventually slowing to a walk.

"You're Amelia," I said, surprised.

"Amelia Pond," the Doctor mumbled; he was just as surprised as me.

"And the two of you are late," Amelia told us.

"The little girl," I mentioned.

"I'm Amelia and you're both late," she added.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"12 years," Amelia replied, "And four physiatrists."

"Four?" I wondered.

"I kept biting them because they said the two of you weren't real."

We continued up the hill. Suddenly, we found we could hear the warning all around us. It was coming from all sorts of places. I couldn't believe this was happening. I turned towards the Doctor, with a look of confusion.

"How is this possible?" I asked him.

"We're being freaked out by and ice cream van," Amelia said.

The Doctor headed over to where the ice cream van was. Amelia and I followed.

"Hold on, why are you playing that?" the Doctor asked.

"It's meant to be Claire de Lune," the man replied.

"Right, okay thanks," I told him.

"What's happening, Doctor?" Amelia asked.

The Doctor ran over towards a large house, and Amelia and I sprinted behind him. We headed in through the front door where an old woman looked startled by our arrival.

"Hello, sorry to burst in like this," I apologised.

"We're doing a special on TV faults in this area," the Doctor lied, "And also crimes."

As soon as he said this, the Doctor looked at Amelia to make himself sound more convincing.

"Alright, lets see what's wrong."

The Doctor started analysing the TV.

"It's on every channel and I was just about to phone," the woman told us.

I watched as the Doctor continued to fiddle with the TV and the remote, while the woman turned towards Amelia.

"Hello Amy, dear," she said smiling, "Are you a policewoman now?"

I noticed she looked puzzled. Then Amelia smiled awkwardly.

"Well sometimes," Amelia mentioned.

"I thought you were a nurse," the woman told her.

The Doctor and I glanced at Amelia.

"Well sometimes I can be a nurse," Amelia continued.

"Or a nun," the woman added.

I heard the confusion in the woman's voice.

"I double," Amelia said.

There was a short silence. Then the woman spoke.

"Amy, who are your friends?"

"Who's Amy?" the Doctor questioned, "You were Amelia."

"Yes, and now I'm Amy," she replied.

"Amelia Pond, that was a great name," the Doctor said.

"A bit fairy tale," she told the Doctor and me.

Okay, it may take a while to get used to calling her 'Amy' but I was going to try. And so was the Doctor. Amy stood silently, while the woman turned back towards the Doctor and me.

"I know you both, don't I?" she wondered.

I shot a puzzled look over at the Doctor.

"I've seen the two of you somewhere before."

"Not us, and I've got a brand new face," the Doctor mentioned.

He opened his mouth wide, pulling faces, like a child. This made me grin slightly. The woman looked unsure, while the Doctor turned back to face Amy.

"What type of job is a kissogram?" he asked her.

Oh my God! Even I knew this. And there's a clue in the name.

"I kiss people and go to parties," Amy explained.

The Doctor gave her an alarmed look.

"With outfits, and it's a laugh," Amy continued.

"Five minutes ago, you were a little girl," the Doctor said, raising his voice.

"You're worse than my aunt," Amy added.

"I'm worse than everybody's aunt. I'm the Doctor."

Then he turned back towards the woman, reassuring her.

"And this is not how Rose and I plan to introduce ourselves."

I gave a small discrete nod as I watched the Doctor pick up a radio, scanning it. From the radio, I heard different languages, where Prisoner Zero was being discussed.

"So it's everywhere," I said, "In different languages too."

"Okay then, so the broadcast is going to the whole world," the Doctor pointed out.

He ran over to the window, opening it, looking up at the sky.

"What's up there, what is it?" I asked.

"What are you looking for?" Amy asked the Doctor.

The Doctor continued to mumble his ideas as a young man, a few years older than me and Amy came inside. The Doctor walked over to him, still mumbling and going on tiptoes to reach the man's height. What finally hit me hard was when the Doctor finally said, "We've got 20 minutes."

"Until what?" I questioned.

The young muscular bloke suddenly asked, "Are you the Doctor, and are you Rose Tyler?"

How could more people know about us? I was starting to get worried as I struggled to keep a straight face.

"They are, aren't they?" the woman realised, "That's the Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor and his Raggedy Rose."

Looking down at my hoodie and jeans, I realised they did look a bit raggedy, considering the TARDIS had got damaged, causing the Doctor and myself to crash violently.

"All of those created cartoons you did when you were little," the woman said to Amy, "The Raggedy Doctor and his Raggedy Rose; that's them!"

"Please shut up," Amy whispered, as I saw red rising to her cheeks.

Well, she'd remembered us then. The Doctor still looked confused as the warning continued to broadcast.

"That's them, isn't it? That's really them," the bloke said.

The Doctor and I slumped on the sofa.

"Shut up, Jeff," Amy told him; then turning back to the Doctor, she said, "20 minutes till what?"  
>"The human residents. The Atraxi are not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet," the Doctor explained, "A spaceship, somewhere in the sky, is going to incinerate the planet."<p>

"Then that means there's 20 minutes to the end of the world!" I realised.

Jeff and his grandmother, the Doctor, Amy and me glanced at each other with sudden shocked stares. Suddenly, Amy and I left the house, with the Doctor, and continued down the street.

"Where are we, what is this place?" the Doctor asked Amy.

"Leadworth," she replied, "This is it."

"Any power stations or airports?" the Doctor wondered.

Amy shook her head.

"Where's the nearest city?" I asked.

"Foster, takes 30 minutes by car," Amy explained.

"Do we have a car?" the Doctor asked.

"Um, no," Amy said.

"Well that's just great," the Doctor remarked sarcastically, "We have 20 minutes to save the world. There's only a post office that's shut. I'm finally stuck with Rose, who hasn't met me _yet_. This isn't the first Timelord-companion situation I've been in. And we really, really _need_ to get moving."

The Doctor sighed then burst out, "And what is _that_?"

"It's a duck pond," Amy replied.

We ran over to the small pond and then the Doctor turned to Amy.

"Why aren't there any ducks in it?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is?"

This had to be the silliest argument I've heard in my life.

"Is it important?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied.

Suddenly, he jerked in pain, clutching is chest.

"Doctor!" I said, alarmed.

Amy watched horrified.

"This is too soon, I'm not ready. I'm not done yet."

He had to be talking about when he regenerated in the TARDIS.

Then the sky started to go dark. I suddenly saw that the sun was being covered up. Amy, the Doctor and myself watched in horror.

**A/N: More coming soon. Please review. Sorry about the slow updates. Life got in the way.**


	5. The Eleventh Hour: A Plan Developing

**Twist In My Timeline – Chapter 5**

**Rose's POV**

"Oh my God," I muttered.

"Why is it going dark? What's happening?" Amy asked.

"What's wrong with the sun?" I wondered.

"You're looking at it through a force field, there's nothing wrong with it," the Doctor explained, "The upper atmosphere's been sealed off and they're preparing to boil the planet."

I helped the Doctor climb to his feet and we stood, looking around Leadworth.

"Ah, the human race, and the end comes, as it was always going to," he continued, "Down a video phone."

I really couldn't believe that humanity could sometimes be this stupid. It made me ashamed to be human. Thank God I was with the Doctor and knew what was happening.

"This has to be a wind up, it can't be real," Amy said.

"Why do you think this is a wind up?" I asked her.

"He told me he had a time machine, Rose," Amy replied.

"You believed me," the Doctor pointed out.

"Then I grew up," Amy mentioned.

"You never wanted to do that," the Doctor told her.

Suddenly he started slapping himself on the head, saying that he missed something. Amy and I didn't know what the Doctor was on about. Then he mentioned he was having a flashback. He looked around at the people again, before turning back to Amy and me.

"20 minutes," he said, "Rose Tyler, Amy Pond, I can do this; we can do this. Now, Amy, make a choice; run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or come and help me and Rose."

Amy glared at him.

"No," she said firmly.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor asked, puzzled.

A car slowly pulled up behind us.

"NO!" Amy shouted.

She yanked the Doctor's tie, backing him against the car. The car's owner got out and Amy sealed the Doctor's tie in the driver's door. She took the keys off the owner, locking the car.

"Are you out of your mind?" the Doctor questioned.

"Amy, let him out, he's the only one who can stop this, and I trust him," I told her.

"You've only just met him, Rose," Amy pointed out.

"Yes, but not in _his_ timeline," I said, "In the Doctor's timeline, it seems he's got to know me, a future me, and right now, I have every faith in that man."

"Who are you both?" Amy asked seriously.

"You know who we are," the Doctor explained, "Now look at the sky. End of the world in 20 minutes."

"Well, talk quickly then," Amy hissed.

"Amy, I will need my car back," the man mentioned.

"Yes, in a bit, now go and have coffee," Amy said.

The man looked bewildered.

"Right, yes," he said.

"I'm so sorry about this," I apologised politely.

The man soon walked off.

"Catch this," the Doctor said, throwing her the apple; the one with the face. Amy looked at the apple, and back at us.

"I'm the Doctor, a time traveller and this is Rose Tyler," he explained, "What I told you 12 years ago is true. Rose and myself are real. What's happening in the sky is real. Amy, if you don't release me now, everything you've ever loved is gone forever."

"I don't believe you; the both of you," Amy confessed.

"Please, just for 20 minutes," I begged, "And that apple is as fresh as the time you gave it to the Doctor. Amy, you know it's the same one."

Amy finally unlocked the door, freeing the Doctor.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Stop that nurse," the Doctor instructed.

The three of us sprinted over to him and the Doctor snatched the nurse's mobile out of his hand, looking at the photos.

"Why are you photographing a man and a dog when the sun's going out?" the Doctor questioned.

Amy finally caught up, running to the nurse's side.

"Amy," the nurse said.

"Hi," Amy responded, "This is Rory, he's a friend."

"Boyfriend," Rory corrected.

"The man and the dog, why?" the Doctor reminded Rory.

"Oh my God, it's them," Rory said surprised.

"Just answer his question," Amy advised.

"But it's them, the Doctor and Rose Tyler; the raggedy Doctor and his raggedy Rose."

"Yes and they came back."

"They were just a game, a story."

The Doctor grabbed Rory abruptly.

"Why are you photographing a man and a dog?" the Doctor asked again.

"Because he _can't _be there," Rory replied. Then in unison, he and the Doctor said, "Because he's in a hospital in a comer."

Rory nodded. The Doctor explained about Multiforms again. Suddenly, the four of us turned, hearing the abrupt barking. The Doctor went over and confronted the creature.

"Prisoner Zero," he said.

Then we looked up at the sky as we saw an Atraxi ship descend, scanning the area. More people took photos; photos of the thing that may kill us all!

"That ship's scanning the area for non-terrestrial technology," the Doctor explained, "And nothing says more terrestrial like the sonic screwdriver."

He took it out of his pocket, switching it on. The Doctor pointed it at the sky, causing lights to burst, alarms to go off and more chaos that I couldn't keep track of. However, I couldn't help but laugh when I witnessed firemen chasing after their fire truck.

"Someone's gonna notice, don't you think?" he asked rhetorically.

Then the sonic screwdriver fell to the floor. It was burnt like a crisp.

"No, no. Don't do that," the Doctor snapped in anger.

We watched as the Atraxi ship flew away.

"Prisoner Zero is here, come back," I called out.

Amy and I noticed as Prisoner Zero descended down the drain. Finally, the Doctor and Rory also noticed.

"We've got to drive it into the open," the Doctor explained, "No TARDIS, no sonic screwdriver, and with 17 minutes left, we need to think."

"And that thing lived in my house for 12 years," Amy said, bewildered.

"They can live to be 1000, 12 years is a pit stop," the Doctor told us.

"Why do you show up on the same day as that lot?" Amy asked.

"They're looking for him, but followed me because they came through the crack and are late because I am," the Doctor replied.

"What's he on about?" Rory asked, starting to get hysterical.

"Phone, now," the Doctor ordered.

"How can the Doctor and Rose be real? It was a game and we were kids. Amy made me play dress up."

The Doctor continued to look at Rory's photos; all of the people Prisoner Zero has disguised himself as. I have to admit, that alien's clever.

"I need a laptop!" the Doctor burst out, "Amy's friend had a laptop, the other one, Jeff, the good-looking one."

"Thanks," Rory remarked sarcastically.

"You two, get to the hospital and clear the ward, phone me when you're done," the Doctor instructed, "Rose, with me."

The Doctor grabbed my hand, leading me towards Jeff's house. We headed in through the front door, straight to Jeff's room, and burst inside abruptly.

"Hello, laptop, give it to me," the Doctor ordered.

"No, no, no," Jeff protested, attempting to close the lid.

The Doctor dived into grab it, ignoring Jeff's protests. He eventually grabbed the laptop, perching on the end of the bed and opening it.

"Blimey, get a girlfriend, Jeff," the Doctor said rudely.

"Doctor," I hissed, warning him.

I flashed an apologetic grin at Jeff. Then Jeff's grandmother came in. She asked what was going on and the Doctor explained he was getting in touch with all the world's leaders, as they would need his help, and he started to babble. He finally to Jeff that his part of helping would make him a legend and that he would be magnificent.

"Why me?" Jeff questioned.

"It's your bedroom," the Doctor answered back, then turning to me, he said, "Rose, come on."

The Doctor and I headed out of Jeff's room. Then the Doctor stuck his head back through the door.

"Oh, and delete your Internet history."

We finally hurried out of the house and ran off towards a fire engine. The Doctor climbed inside.

"You're gonna steal a fire engine!" I said, shocked.

"Well it's an emergency, Rose," he told me, "And _you_ brought the TARDIS back from London to save me once, because I was stuck in a life threatening emergency. You nearly died. _I_ saved _you_ by doing the whole 'kiss of life' thing, and I regenerated to save _me_ from the effects."

"When did I do that?" I asked, "Bring the TARDIS back and save you?"

"The future obviously," the Doctor replied, "Now get in."

He reached out his hand towards me and I held on tightly, as I pulled myself inside the fire engine. I straightened my hat, pulled my scarf off and tidied my ragged hoodie the best I could. I finally put my seatbelt on and the Doctor drove off.

"Let's do this," I said smiling.

**A/N:**** Apologies for the slow updates. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	6. The Eleventh Hour: The Showdown

**Twist In My Timeline – Chapter 6**

**Rose's POV**

The Doctor raced to the Leadworth hospital, while I held on tightly, due to his reckless driving. He was driving so dangerously, we could both get killed. Well, I would die. He'd just regenerate; lucky bloke.

"Can you slow down a bit?"

He saw how much I was struggling.

"I mean it. I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"And the world will end if we don't stop Prisoner Zero. Just, open the window and take deep breaths. You'll be okay, Rose. You'll be okay."

I opened the window and I slowly started to feel much better. Then the mobile rang and the Doctor picked it up, putting it on 'Speaker'.

"Doctor, we're at the hospital, but we can't get through," Amy explained.

"Look in the mirror, the uniforms you're both wearing," the Doctor said.

"Ah ha…so, are you and Rose on your way? You'll both need a car."

"Don't worry, we've accommodated a vehicle."

The Doctor hung up and I caught the phone when he tossed it to me. Then he put the sirens on, driving faster.

"Rose, ring Amy back."

I did; searching for the number, before finally hitting 'Call'. The phone rang and Amy picked it up.

"Are you in?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and so is Prisoner Zero," Amy replied.

"You need to get out of there," I added.

There was a _very_ long pause.

"Amy, Amy, what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"Talk to me," I said.

"We're almost there, hold on," the Doctor told me, then back on the phone he said, "Amy, talk to me."

We heard her voice on the phone again.

"We're on the coma ward and it's getting in," Amy explained.

"Which window are you at?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Which window?"

"Um…first floor on the left and fourth from the end of the building."

There was a pause again. Then the Doctor told me to text Amy and write the word 'DUCK'. As soon as I hit 'Send', the Doctor drove towards the hospital, crashing the ladder into the window, where Amy had told us where she and Rory were. The Doctor and I immediately climbed out of the fire engine. The Doctor scrambled onto the ladder, climbing up towards the window. For once, I didn't protest and followed him straight up. We climbed in through the window, landing near Amy and Rory.

"Right then, hello," the Doctor said, patting his hands on their backs, "Are we late, hold on, no, three minutes to go. There's still time."

"Time for what, Timelord?"

The Doctor approached Prisoner Zero. I saw it had now disguised itself as a mother and her two young daughters.

"Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat."

I stood watching with Amy and Rory.

"Nobody dies," the Doctor continued.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Okay, you came to this world by opening a crack in time and space. Do it again. Just leave."

"I didn't open the crack."

"Well somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?"

Prisoner Zero changed voices to one of the girls, starting to taunt the Doctor in a singsong voice.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know, doesn't know, doesn't know."

Then the voice changed back to the woman.

"The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

"What does that mean? Doctor, what does that mean?" I asked.

Amy and Rory shared worried looks. We stood silently before the clock clicked. Then the Doctor spoke.

"And we're off. Look at that; look at that."

We all looked at the clock. The numbers were all marked the same; zero.

"I know it's just a clock, but guess what's happening right now; my team are working, Jeff and the gang, spreading the word all over the world. The word is out. Do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, if I was in a battle ship monitoring all earth communications, I'd probably take it as a hint and with battle fleets surrounding the planet, I would be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in under a minute, and the source by the way, is in here."

He took out the phone from his trouser pocket. Suddenly, a light shone through the windows.

"Oh and I think they've just found us."

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll be unable to track me because they've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit, my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of; pictures of you, every form you've taken right here. And it's being uploaded about now, and with no TARDIS, no sonic screwdriver and 2 minutes to spare…WHO DA MAN!"

I shared an awkward look with Amy and Rory. The Doctor turned to the three of us.

"Oh, no. No, I'm never saying that again. No, not ever."

"Then I'll take new forms."

"Stop it, you know you can't. It'll take months."

"And I've had years of practice."

Suddenly, I collapsed, falling into the Doctor's arms, hearing the faint sound of voices.

"ROSE!" I faintly heard the Doctor yell out.

"It's got her!" I heard Rory say.

Then, my vision became hazy.

**A/N: Please review. The next chapter's coming as soon as possible.**


	7. The Eleventh Hour: All Over

**Twist In My Timeline – Chapter 7**

**Rose's POV**

All I saw was the Doctor, with his previous face and brown coat, brown suit and All Star Converses; the Doctor I met walking home on New Year, 2005. And I saw myself there as I'd gone to help him when he collapsed on the street, and when he regenerated in the TARDIS. Around the vision, I could still make out the voices that belonged to the Doctor, Amy and Rory, which called my name. I gained consciousness and the Doctor helped me up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh good, it let you go," the Doctor said, hugging me tight and burying his face in my hair.

"So the guy in the coat was you?" Rory questioned, "And you just changed face?"

The Doctor nodded. Suddenly, we witnessed Amy collapse on the ground. We dived towards her; realising Prisoner Zero was doing the same to her that he'd done to me.

"No, Amy, don't sleep. You've got to stay awake," the Doctor called to her.

Rory and I looked up, seeing Prisoner Zero changed to its next form.

"Doctor," I called.

He saw what we saw. Prisoner Zero had disguised itself as the Doctor and myself.

"That's rubbish. Who's that suppose to be?"

"It's Rose," Rory replied.

"I can see that," the Doctor said, "But what about the man?"

"The man's you," Rory explained.

"Me? That's what I look like?" the Doctor questioned.

"You don't know," I said.

"Busy day," the Doctor added, then walking up to it, he said, "Why Rose and myself? You're linked with her; Amy."

"That's right."

Now it took on Amelia's voice; Amy, aged 7.

"Poor Amy Pond, still a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor and Rose Tyler who were meant to return to save her. What a disappointment you've both been."

"She's dreaming about us because she can hear us."

The Doctor ran back to Amy and I watched in hope.

"Amy, don't just dream, listen. Dream about what you saw, on the day me and Rose returned. Dream of all of that."

"No! No! No!"

Prisoner Zero turned to his original form. I gasped in horror. I'd never imagined that was Prisoner Zero's natural appearance!

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. The perfect impersonation of yourself," the Doctor said.

The light shone back in through the windows and an Atraxi voice echoed, _"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."_

As they took him away, he echoed, "Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall."

We heard the ship fly away and the Doctor and I looked out of the window.

"They're leaving, that's good then, it's over," Rory wondered.

Amy also gained consciousness.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He did it, the Doctor did it."

"No I didn't."

"Now what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Tracking the signal back and sorry in advance," he replied.

"For what?" Rory asked.

"The Bill," the Doctor said.

Rory was cut off before he could protest. The Doctor spoke on the phone, calling the Atraxi back. Then he threw the phone to Rory, who caught it quickly. The Doctor walked out of the ward with Amy and me following. Rory was in hysterics.

"Did he just bring them back, save the world and bring them all back again?"

He eventually caught up with the Doctor, Amy and myself.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The roof," he replied, "Hang on."

The Doctor disappeared into a changing room. Amy, Rory and I followed him in there.

"What's in here?" Amy asked.

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy, time to put on a show," the Doctor replied.

We watched as the Doctor started rummaging through the clothes. He was going to pick a new outfit. I would join him if any of the clothes were suitable, or if they _belonged_ to _me_.

"Those aren't yours, you know," I warned him.

"Well no one's claimed any of these items, Rose," the Doctor told me.

"Here's a hint; they're in a changing room!" I retorted, "Now just leave them and keep yours for now."

But he didn't listen to me and carried on with his task; as if I were a ghost he didn't know where there.

"You just summoned aliens back to earth; aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off!" Rory said.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you," the Doctor said.

"And you're stealing clothes now!"

Then Rory turned around. He also looked shocked when Amy and I didn't turn away from the Doctor.

"You two aren't gonna turn your back?"

"No," Amy mentioned, grinning, after a short pause.

"And he's known me for a very long time," I said.

"Before you changed your future," the Doctor added.

After throwing stuff behind that Rory caught, the Doctor finally found the new clothing he'd chosen to put on. His new clothes consisted of; a beige tweed jacket, black trousers, a pale red shirt with red stripes, men's shoes that were black, red trouser holders and had a couple of ties hanging loose around his neck. Once he was dressed, the Doctor ran out of the changing room and up to the roof. Amy, Rory and myself followed behind. Arriving to the roof had given me enough time to put my thoughts of the Doctor changing, with Amy and me watching, to the back of my mind. For now, those thoughts would be best staying in that place.

When we got outside and onto the hospital roof, we slowly approached the hovering Atraxi ship. Then Amy spoke.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving."

"Leaving is good, never coming back is better," the Doctor explained.

He stepped closer to the ship. I watched from a few inches behind with Amy and Rory by my side.

"Come on then! The Doctor will see you now."

The Atraxi eye shot out of its ship and hovered in front of us. Rory pointed nervously. Amy and myself gave him a look as if to say: _Yes. Yes, I know. _While we did this, the Atraxi scanned the Doctor.

"You are not of this world," it said.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it," the Doctor replied.

Then the Atraxi scanned me.

"You are not of this time, but from this world."

I nodded in agreement. Then the Doctor started analysing the ties around his neck.

"I don't know," he said, "What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi member clearly wanted to stay focused; focused about the earth's fate.

"Important," the Doctor responded, "What does that mean, important? 6 billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question, is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Is it a threat?"

The single Atraxi member showed a projection of many places around the world. It finally said, "No."

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

"No."

"Okay," the Doctor said, "Is this world protected?"

He'd tightened one of the ties as he'd said this. Then the projection showed many weird things; robot-like metal men, robot-shelled-like things, which fly, aliens with squiggly tentacles and bald heads; and there were so many more that reached beyond my imagination.

"There has been so many and what you have to ask is, what happened to them?"

The projection showed many faces; going from old to young. When I saw the face I recognised, I knew all those faces belonged to the same man; they belonged to the Doctor. Then he stepped in front of the projection as it faded. He'd finally tightened his red bowtie.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Basically, run."

The four of us watched as the Atraxi ship took off and flew away. Amy giggled happily. Then the Doctor and I heard the noise of the TARDIS. The Doctor took the TARDIS key from his pocket and the two of us saw it was glowing gold.

"Are they gone for good? Is that it? Who were they?" Amy asked.

I would've tried to answer Amy's question, but the Doctor had already taken hold of my hand and whisked me away from the roof, down the stairs and out of the hospital. Still holding onto his hand, the two of us ran all the way back to Amy's house. When we entered her garden, the Doctor and I ran straight to the TARDIS, seeing that its exterior looked shiny and new, with the paint that was blue. Then we stopped on the spot and the Doctor spoke to the TARDIS.

"Okay, what have you got for us this time?"

The Doctor put the key in the lock, pushing the doors open. Him and myself watched in amazement. The interior was so much bigger and so much brighter, with shades of orange and many staircases, along with clear crisp glass flooring by the controls.

"Look at you," the Doctor continued speaking to the TARDIS. "Oh you sexy thing."

I laughed, with my tongue-in-teeth grin.

"Brilliant," I commented.

The Doctor pulled me inside the TARDIS and eventually took off, taking flight.

"We saved the world from alien destruction, can you believe it?"

"Rose, I've been involved in many of these situations before. All in my 907 years."

"You're not 907."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You look great for your age then."

He smiled playfully at my comment. I grinned back at him. We gazed at each other, with beaming eyes, for a short moment. Then the Doctor snapped back into motion again.

"Right then, I'll check the controls and wiring. Make yourself comfortable, Rose. There's some clothes in the wardrobe, located up the stairs on the left with the changing rooms; some of the clothes should fit you and there are items of clothing designed specifically for women only."

He ran down the steps and under the panels where I was standing. I headed down to the wardrobe and looked through the clothing options. I picked out a pair of blue jeans, a red hoodie, and a pink vest top. I changed into the clothes and put my raggedy ones on the floor, out of the way. I finally put my slightly scruffy trainers and socks back on then and then headed out back to the control room.

I perched on one of the cream coloured seats, sitting silently, while the Doctor dashed around. Then I wondered around the centre controls, the way I'd imagined the Doctor to do so. I looked into the screen of the TARDIS monitor. It made a noise, a familiar noise, as if it knew me. Then I realised I'd met the Doctor in the future so the TARDIS _had_ to know me. It must be hard for the ship, seeing one of its familiar faces again. However, this one, or me rather, had come back at the wrong point in the timeline; both our timelines. To the TARDIS, it had got to know me well, and for me, I barely knew it. Something told me it was more than just a ship. That's probably what the Doctor thought.

Suddenly, the TARDIS monitor scanned me, like the Atraxi had done. The TARDIS monitor screen flashed my name in bold thick letters: ROSE TYLER. Then the screen started showing me myself, not going back to him after I'd seen the Doctor on New Year, 2005. It all finally clicked; the video I'd started to see – it was all part of _that_ future. And the TARDIS was showing it to me!

**A/N:**** Final chapter coming soon. Please review.**


	8. Epilogue: A Future To Follow

**Twist In My Timeline – Chapter 8**

**Rose's POV**

It felt like hours and could've been hours as I sat watching my supposed future go by. A couple of times, I glanced back to reality as I saw the Doctor rush past me occasionally. As I saw my future go by, I touched my eye, realising I had begun to cry. Tears had been flowing free down my face, especially when I saw I had damaged time, due to saving my dad, Pete. And I'd also cried when I saw myself absorb the Time Vortex, leading me to gain the protector of the Bad Wolf, all to save the Doctor. I continued crying at myself when I saw more things; especially when I saw how the parallel world had parted the Doctor and I from each other. When I saw myself find my way back to him, I felt a high hope in my heart as I continued to watch. And when I was back on that beach, Bad Wolf Bay, I watched as I saw the ageing Human-Timelord Doctor whisper something to that older me. I'd kissed him and had _that_ Doctor for the rest of our ageing lives. But what had he said? The thoughts just wouldn't leave my head. Maybe that human Doctor had confessed his true feelings for me. But could those feelings have been love? I guess I would find out when I let that future come.

When the TARDIS monitor had showed me that future, right up till the time where I'm back on Bad Wolf Bay, with the two Doctors, I couldn't help but cry again. Now I had no control over my emotions. They uncontrollably surged inside me, like when my heart raced, at the time I was close to death in the TARDIS when it was crashing.

I'd only realised the Doctor had finished working on the TARDIS when I looked up through teary eyes to see him, the man in the tweed and bowtie, stand in front of me, as still as a statue.

"Rose?"

He ran up to me and I let him hold me in his arms. The Doctor stared at the monitor, seeing that future of mine that I'd been seeing. Then, still holding me close, he placed his other hand on the controls of the TARDIS.

"Oh, old girl. You had to show her, didn't you?"

The TARDIS groaned in agreement.

"It's okay, Rose. Shhh, shhh. What happens now?"

I released myself from his arms, wiping my eyes. Then I knew I had to make a decision; to have a new future with _this_ Doctor, or live that old one. It took me time, but I finally made my decision.

"Doctor, I want that future to happen. The one I just saw."

There was a sudden stretching silence before us. Then the Doctor spoke.

"Oh…okay."

I looked up at him, seeing he was trying to hide the sadness that showed in his eyes.

"If I live that future, I'll eventually have you forever," I explained.

"But it _won't_ be _me_," the Doctor responded, "And you'd still age, of you still choose to live _this_ life. I'd lose you to old age while I'd stay as the same old Doctor; a madman in a box."

Then I saw he was trying to fight tears. I felt _so_ reluctant and already guilty to say this, but I felt I didn't have a choice.

"You don't need me. Amy's waiting for you; she's the girl who waited."

The Doctor sighed sadly.

"This is really what you want?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

He started fiddling with the controls, and dials then finally turned the levers. We felt as the TARDIS landed gently. I stepped slowly towards the door. I looked back towards the Doctor.

"It's all out there waiting for you, Rose."

I opened the doors and sprinted outside; straight into the living room of my flat. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was only five past twelve in the morning. I checked the calendar. The date read: January 1st, 2005. It was like I'd never left; just like when I'd met Amy. Well, like I'd thought before, the Doctor did own a time machine. At least I didn't have to worry anymore about the thought of mum's reactions to finding me missing.

I suddenly became interrupted from my thoughts when the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, standing behind me.

"Here we are then. New Year 2005, back home at the Powell Estate. Right where we left off."

I could still tell he was pretending to be cheerful. I knew how much he didn't want to let me go.

"And we've got an hour before your mother returns," he continued.

I turned, facing him.

"Thank you," I said, "For everything."

I hugged him tightly as I felt his arms close around me, as if he was protecting me once again. I felt as the Doctor sighed quietly. I pulled myself free and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Rose Tyler…have a good future."

The Doctor turned to the TARDIS, disappearing inside, where the doors closed behind him. I watched as the TARDIS dematerialised from my flat. Everything was quiet and I turned, heading into my bedroom.

I snapped into focus; all of my senses were awake as I heard the TARDIS! I dashed into the living room, not believing it was reappearing. Suddenly, the Doctor leaped out, running towards me. He held me in his arms and soon he was kissing me. I couldn't believe it. _He_ was _kissing_ me! The Doctor seemed so desperate, making me decide not to pull away. I just let him hold onto me for this perfect moment. He stopped, a few seconds later, and held me close to his hearts.

"Remember, Rose. If my younger selves never say it, remember…that…through all your adventures…remember that I will always love you."

Then the both of us were crying. The Doctor wiped the tears from my eyes and I did the same back to him.

"Rose Tyler, I wish you a good and happy life. You never know, there might be a day I see you again. But I'm sure you'll be all grown up by then."

The Doctor kissed me one last time before he departed in the TARDIS. Now I knew what I had to do. Prepare for the future; that future which will now become the rest of my life.

_**End of story**_

**A/N: ****Well, I've finally finished **_**Twist In My Timeline**_** and I cannot believe it's over. I've really enjoyed writing this and I hope you've all enjoyed reading it. I loved how I rewrote **_**The End of Time **_**following into **_**The Eleventh Hour**_**, with Rose in it. Please keep the reviews up :)**


End file.
